The Blue Flamed Dragon
by SavirtriXLeo
Summary: How do you tell your family that your already dead'-Leonardo TMNT/Shakugan no Shana Crossover
1. Alone

**Okay, sorry for those who will ultimately hate me for this but, for, like, ever now, I've had this idea about TMNT/Shakugan no Shana. I don't care if you don't really like it. It's my story, and I'll deal with the consequences. Now, summary time.**

**_How do you tell your family that you've been dead for a decade? How do you think they would feel if all you could say to yourself as you went to bed was  
'I think I can hold on one more day'? I don't know, but neither does Leonardo. But a flame haze has decided to end his life...for good._**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respected owners, including my OC :P

* * *

**

**Alone**

It was like any other night. Michelangelo shouted for all of the sleepless city to hear. Raphael growled at his youngest brother's speed, chasing after him with all of his might. Donatello, shook his head and chuckled at the ridiculous sight that was his immediate oldest and youngest brother. And Leonardo was having the time of his life, taking up the rear and seeing that all of his brothers were safe and well. At least, that's how he felt until he stopped for a second for breathe.

It was an ordinary little girl with any ordinary mother, walking down the street like any other. But their was, however, a majority of difference. Leonardo could see the soul of the girl. Inside it was a single blue flame. The heart of the eldest turtle seemed to break as he realised that that flame was weak and faded. All Leonardo could do was watch on with a shredded heart as he saw that girl was swallowed up with blue fire, and dissapeared off the face of the Earth. But the thing that was even more heart-breaking than that was the reaction of the mother. She once held a hand of her young, beautiful, 5-to-6-year-old-girl, only to have her place her hand on her handbag as if that little bundle of joy meant absolutely nothing...nothing to her.

Always, whenever Leonardo saw a sight like that, he would be disgusted of how the people around the fallen torched reacted. He never understood the concept of those reactions because their were none. Leonardo, after all of his struggles, realised that every person you meet you are effected by, even by some small degree. Seeing how the other humans could just ignore that person completly...it always left Leonardo feeling sad, sympathetic and alone.

He of all people knew what it was like to be a torch. Hallow and cold. The whole world seemed to surround you, forcing you to think differently from what you would normally. There was nothing this leader could do about it, however. He was doomed to be this way for all eternity. But...a ice cold puncture to his heart always made him think of how his brothers would've been...if he had gone when he was supposed to.

Suddenly, the unsuspecting turtle was tackled, pinned and tickled unmercilessly by a certain red-banned turtle we all know. All Leo could do was use all of his will power to hold back his laughter, but to no sucess. This was also mainly because the other two had joined in, making a team of 'The Three Musker-tickles'. Leonardo could not defend himself against there might. But, sub-consicously, he let them tickle him. He was not aware that he was letting them have their last moments with him. Through all of the joy and happiness is brothers were giving him, Leonardo never sensed that the people he knew were about to forget him forever.

**-----**

A shot rang out from overhead. The brother's held a breathe together, all hoping that the fire wasn't meant to be aimed towards them, or another innocent person. After a moments silence, they ran off in the dirrection of the crack that all feared so badly in the modern world. They ran until they were a leap away from a fallen figure. They jumped down towards the ground, landing precisely on the balls of their feet. They rushed towards the human. Donatello was given first inspection towards the figure. Michelangelo and Raphael crowded around, wanting to see if they were alright. Leonardo, however, stayed atop of the building as lookout. It wouldn't do if cops were anout.

"Wow," Michelangelo whispered in exhasperation.

"This is, amazing," Donnie remarked,"She has only been knocked out, but there are no signs of trauma or injury. She suffered from the blast, but it was as if she just healed immediatly."

"Hey, bro, get down 'ere a second."

Leonardo didn't have to be Einstein to figure out that Raphael was talking to him. After landing gracefully on his feet, he turned to see his family. Unexpected fear whelled in his eyes.

It was another girl. She was wearing gothic mid-centery like clothing, giving her a deathly black appearence. A dagger was tucked into the back of hear belt, unbeknowst to the others. Her grey hair rested to her belt and a black crystal around her neck seemed to glow with vengence. What horrified Leoneardo even more was that Raphael held her in his arms, paraelle to the way Michelangelo had once done so for April.

But this wasn't an ordinary woman who has just been shot or robbed.

She was the reason why children and adults alike were torches and why Leonardo was like how he was.

She was a Flame Haze.

* * *

**So, what do you think. I hpe I didn't bore anyone. Reviews are enjoyed and keep me happy and will make me update quicker...hopefully ^^;**


	2. Girl

**A/N:...meh. ****

* * *

**

**Girl**

The fear that coursed through Leonardo's veins was enough to crush him. A Flame Haze.

_But this Flame Haze looks like the one who saved m-...uh no._

"Come on guys, we best be moving."

"Fearless, where are you going?" Catching Leo upside the head,"It's not like you to leave someone in need."

"She's different"

"Oh really, how different?" Remarked the youngest sibling, moaning about Leo NOT wanting to know another human.

Leonardo paused at these words. If he told them, it would come down on them and himself like realising he had committed suicide. On the other-hand, however, he could not possibly in all of his years of being somewhat alive could he let this Flame Haze take that away from him. It struck him that, either way, his brothers were going to be unhappy with him.

"Look guys, it's just a feeling...I just don't think we need to handle this, the cops will be here any minute."

As on que, sirens started to roar into the open night.

"Alright then," Donnatello annoucenced, urgently,"Show of hands who wish to keep the girl safe and take her."

Unfortunately for Leo, all of his brothers agreed it would be best to take her home.

It was the worst mistake the family ever agreed to make.

* * *

As the night grew more and more menacing, Leonardo's heart pumped harder and louder than ever before. She was definitly a Flame haze, their was no doubt about that but...then why was she pretending to be injured.

_Rule 1 of what I've learnt about Flame Hazes is that gunshots don't scratch them, let alone cause them to fall unconsious._

He knew she was acting, she had to be, their was nothing more that could be said and done about it...but why? Why would she let his brothers believe she was hurt? Why go to all this trouble, probably even making the gunsot sound to frighten them, to get them to come to her rescue? Why, after 10 long, hard, grueling years did she come back into Leonardo's life?

"Yo, Fearless?"

Raphael had come from behind of Leo and rested a reasuring hand on Leo's shaoulder, worry written all over his face.

"Hey Raph"

"Can I ask you somthn'?"

"Sure, what?"

"What's gotten you acting like you did after the B-witch stabbed ya?"

Silence. Of course, Raphael was refering to the time when...well, that is pretty obvious. Leonardo remembered the hard hours he put in to protect his family, because he thought that he didn't just need to be okay or need to wing it at death. He urged himself, strained so many muscles and lost almost every bit of bond with his family to be the best. Anything else to him was just another distraction from his true goal. Taking down Karai and destroying the Shredder legacy. As said, it almost cost him everything. His mood had been getting better since then, and the hours of meditating at the triburnal helped immensly as well. But, this Flame Haze reminded him so much of those times...

"Uh, Raph, do you remember when we were kids, I had fallen ver and you found me there crying?"

"And spouting all sorts of nonesence about how you were, uh, what was it, lower than nothing or somethan' like that?"

Leo couldn't help but chuckle at his immediate younger brothers comment. "Yeah, that one...well, it's just that-"

"Hey dudes, the dudette's waking up so get your turtle tails in here."

With that, the mood was broken as Raphael raced to see what happened to te new comer. Sighing, Leo trudged after him, his heart still as loud as ever.

* * *

As the 'Girl' opened her silver gray eyes, all she was aware of was of the four green giant creatures looming above her. Suddenly, she noticed a single one had only a sliver of a blue flame.

_He's the torch I'm looking for..._

She sat up with quicker-than-cat-like reflexes. All instincts of the ninjas thought it best to jump back, but only Leonardo complied. She took out a bright silver dagger out and held right in front of his throut. All the family could do was gape at the sight before them. Then she spoke, her voice as venemous as a viper.

"I am Mira Ogana. The Dark Serpent Flame Haze, master of all night beings." She held her dagger feircefully at Leonardo.

"You are the Blue Flamed Dragon, disturbing all balance of the world, both here, and of the Crimson World. My mission...Is to strip you of your torch."

"Lady, what the shell are you saying?" Raphael asked, infuriated at the lack of respect she was giving Leo.

"I'm saying that Leonardo Hamato must die."


	3. Last

**Hello, I know that the updates aren't going well and, please, feel free to hate me, just try to be nice to the story. Okay?**

**

* * *

**

**Last**

Silence hung over the heads of the 5 beings. Still standing deathly still, Leonardo glared at the incompetent woman standing before him. The only threat that could cause his family any harm. He didn't even want to know the consequences if she completed her mission. Right now, the young leader wanted nothing more than to erase her from the room, from his LIFE. As cruel as his mind was at this moment, he had his reasons.

"Lady, what in the name of Master Yoshi are you talking about?" Raphael practically screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You shouldn't concern yourself, young turtle, you needn't worry about meaningless bouts between I and Leonardo," Mira hissed, "Besides, you won't remember him when all is said and done."

"Ms Mira..." Leonardo said politely, or as politely as he could at that moment,"If this is all you came here for, can you at least give me the time to tell my brothers...I know that they'll forget but...they are my family, are they not?"

She seemed to ponder on this fact for the moment. She sneered at the thought of her mission trying to run away, but the chances of that were slim to none. She soon lowered her dagger but by her stance, you could tell she hadn't given up yet. "I will give you 5 minutes. A minute for every member in your pathetic family. You may begin."

With that said, she leapt to the second floor where she could watch closely, but not be in the way of the family. She nodded solemnly to show she was counting down Leo's last breathes. The said turtle then turned to face his younger brothers, misery written all over his face. It was a moment of truth and for him to try and keep up a mask throughout this, would be another version of lying and wasn't intended. _'This is it. The end of my life is near. Well, better get started.'_

"Okay, number one, that lady's creepy, number 2, let's kick her out, number 3, what has she got to do with you, big bro?" the orange masked youngest asked.

"Guys...it's hard to explain but hear me out anyway, okay?" Leo's nervousness etched his tone, gaining attentive and concerned looks from his siblings.

"Ooooookkkkkkkaaaaaayyyyy?" Donatello answered for the three of them, stretching out his remark to add their concern.

Leo sighed a heavy sigh and began simply with,"Well, first off, I'm dead-"

"Woooooaaaah, WHAT? How can you be dead if your standing RIGHT THERE!?!" Raphael screamed for the second time that evening, "And didn't that lady come to KILL YA so how can she KILL ya if your already DEAD?"

"Just listen to me! The only reason why I'm standing here is because I am only the essence of what I was 10 years ago. A torch, which is what I am right now, is only a shock-absorber, so for when it goes out, the balance of the world won't go out of whack. Basically, I am, sorry for the pun, only a shell of the turtle I once was when i was seven."

"What in the name of FREAKING SHELL HAPPENED WHEN YOU WERE SEVEN!?!?!" Raphael yelled, the others still absorbing the part where there elder brother said 'I'm dead'.

"I...uh...went out one night and, I was topside, so, I found in breaking the rules, a Rinne came and ate my power of existence." Before interruption could take place, he added, "The power of existence is what exists in everything...basically everyone's life points if we talked Mikey for a moment..." He added the last bit to induce a joke to no avail.

"That's why you're so protective when it comes to leavng the lair?" Mikey whispered, his voice nearly breaking in the process.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Then, what, did you get an...extra life or something?" Donny commented, continuing on from the suddenly popular game talk.

"No, the torch kicked in so that I could still be like this, Like a back-up file, I guess," Leo replied, once again changing the language to that of his smartest silbling.

"That lady said she was a 'Flame haze'...What's a Flame haze?" Raphael questioned solemnly. He would NOT believe what his brother was telling him. He just wanted some answers about the woman so he had more reason to kill her later.

"A Flame Haze is basically the good guy who beats the crap out of the guys who send the Rinne." Raphael talk sounded so much fun at the time.

"And what about this 'Blue Flamed Dragon' nonsencse?"

"That's basically what my torch looks like. Instead of looking like a single flame, it kinda looks like a dragon bent in the shape of an 's' and the natural torch colour is blue...so, like Mira said, I'm the Blue-Flamed Dragon..."

"So...what happens now...I mean, do you, like, just keep being this walking oven?" Mikey asked, the tense air around them not shifting the slitest.

Leonardo only smiled a small smile in complete submission. "No...my times up."

"Leo-"

"Has come to his end," Mira cut in before Raphael could finish, landing in front of Leo, she took out her knife and stabbed him right where his heart would be. No blood was spilled, which was the side effect of beng a torch, a 'thing'. The rest of the family rushed forward, but no one could do anything. For Leonardo, time stopped. All was fading to black as his existence left him.

_I'm sorry guys,_ His mind said to no one as his world turned dark, _so, so sorry._

As the grey hired Flame Haze watched on, a bright light emitted from her target. A dragon that could only have been the flame she just extinguished took flight and emitted a light so bright, Heaven would have paled in comparison.

All things shifted around the girl. Time was being recreated. Life was being reshaped.

A new dimension has made itself known.**

* * *

**

**Dun dun dun. I know what your going to be thinking about in the next few chapters after this. "OMG this is just a really wacked up version of 'The Blended Family Saga'" Well...that's just the way this story works. I'm sorry about updates, but right now I'm on holidays, so I should, hopefully, be able update more often than not. Thankyou for your paitence.**


End file.
